


Gentle rain

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He found her sitting on a bench – droplets of rain sprinkling on her dark hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Paint It Red October 2012 Monthly Challenge. The prompt is the picture at the bottom of the page.

 

 

He found her sitting on a bench – droplets of rain sprinkling on her dark hair.

"You've been cleared."

"I told you I would."

Truth be told, he'd been scared stiff they would make her pay for his sins. Luckily they'd been only too happy to be finally rid of California's deadliest serial killer.

"Why are you crying then?"

She shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

It didn't. His gentle hand cupped her cheek as he leaned forward and kissed her on the brow.

"Are you still willing to put up with me now that Red John is gone?"

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask that question?"

He shrugged in turn. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"You could always find yourself a new life."

"My life is right here."

 _With you_ , that's what his eyes silently told her.

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I don't have that much to give, Jane."

"Neither have I."

His breath felt warm against her face as he sought her lips at long last. They kissed for a while, heedless of the drizzle falling around them.

It felt as if the rain was washing away the last remnants of a decade-long nightmare.

 


End file.
